


Hot Husband #2 Bed and Bondage

by Aiden47



Series: Hot Husband [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden47/pseuds/Aiden47
Summary: Sent to help a friend purchase a new bed leads to an interesting situation situation
Series: Hot Husband [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914082
Kudos: 1





	Hot Husband #2 Bed and Bondage

I received a message from the wife asking if I could borrow the works van as one of our friends wanted to purchase a new bed but couldn't fit it into her car.

After tea I went round to Julia's house.

Julia is another one of those single mums from the school.Recently divorced, mid thirties, medium height, very slim but toned, shoulder length hair that is a rich dark brown colour and soulful brown eyes.

When I got to her house she was sat alone in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

After a bit of chat I followed her up to her bedroom to see what we were going to do. I have to admit to having admired her buttocks, clad tightly in black denim.

Her existing bed was a cheap divan that had seen much better days. It was definitely time for a new one.

I took a tape measure from my jacket to check the size of the space available.

" I do like a man who has the right tools" she said with a smirk.

" Its more that you are able to use them correctly" I replied

As I stood my leg tapped the bedside cabinet. The bottom drawer slid open by a few inches and I was able to see that she had a reasonable collection of toys and what looked like a couple of padded wrist cuffs linked with a short chain. I discretely pushed the drawer closed with my leg

" OK, lets go to the big blue shop then."

The central locking on the van was faulty so I unlocked the passenger door for her

" Do you need a boost up?"

" Getting up shouldn't be a problem but it could be fun going down" she replied.

I wasn't sure that that was quite what she meant but her eyes were bright and she was smiling so maybe it was. Never mind. I jumped into the drivers seat and we set off.

The Ikea here is quite new and built over two floors but in essence it is the same as any other one of their stores with a whole set of displays, the warehouse, the tills and then the food section on the way out.

As we approached the escalator I allowed her to go first.

" Oh a true gentleman"

" No really" I replied " I just don't want you checking out my nice pert buttocks"

" Too late for that!"

" Behave!"

" Oh always" she smirked in her best Mae West impersonation " Badly"

I was enjoying this shopping trip so far.

After the inevitable endless miles of showroom we reached the bedroom section.

She ignored the divans aiming for beds which had a good solid headboard. Eventually we reached a sturdy looking steel framed bed.

" What do you think of this?" she asked

" Well it seems solid enough and there are plenty of points to tie your victim down to "

She turned her head away but I still saw a slight flush across her cheeks and a slight smirk before she regained her composure.

" is it too big?"

I whipped out the tape measure

" No it is the perfect size"

" Oh goody"

" I shall take down the particulars then"

" Not here sweetie you might get us thrown out."

" Madam!" I admonished her

" Right lets look at these mattresses"

We moved to the selection of mattresses. She walked around them bending over to press down on them. Now I knew that she was being deliberately provocative as she was keeping her legs dead straight and arching her back to push her buttocks out.

After the third time that she did this she turned her head towards me and raised an eyebrow ( a talent that I have always admired )

" Now who is checking out who's buttocks? "

" I am merely returning the favour"

" And do I meet with your approval?"

" I may have to look some more"

She wriggled her backside at me

" but I would mark it highly"

" as long as you don't leave to many bruises!"

" I would have to kiss them better"

She flicked her hip pushing me to the side and smiled " Behave!"

" Oh always" I answered smiling and mimicking her from only a few moments before " Badly"

" What do you think of this one?"

I sat on the bed and bounced up and down a couple of times.

" well the edges don't collapse "

I lay down on my back and then wriggled a bit. She joined me on the other side of the bed.

" It feels firm and supportive and there is not too much roll together"

She rolled onto her side up against me, her head on one hand, her other on my chest.

" Is that a good thing?"

" It lulls you into a false sense of security"

" How?"

" It gives you the impression that you can get away"

Her mouth fell open in mock outrage.

" You naughty man!"

" Always"

She playfully smacked my arm, rolled away from me and stood up.

" Well I seem to have escaped fairly easily"

" There is time. You just haven't realised it yet"

We went around the other mattresses, she bent and pressed down on each one again keeping her legs straight and with a wiggle. This time though she kept looking at me to make sure that I was watching. The second time I looked away before she bent. She cleared her throat noisily until I looked back.

" That's better "

We went round the mattresses again, lay down on each one, wriggled and got up.

She returned to the one that we had laid down together on, Lay down and rolled onto her stomach. she rested her head on her arms then lifted up to put her head on her hands, looked at me, bent one knee and lifted the foot up.

" I think that I prefer this. What do you think?"

" Delicious"

" I meant the mattress"

" Oh sorry" I leaned over her, put my hands on either side of her and pressed down on the mattress. " Comfy?"

She wriggled again.

" Yes "

" Then this is probably the one for you"

I stood, she rolled over and sat up. I offered her my hand to help her stand.

" OK decision made" she said.

She slipped her arm through mine and we went to pick up the goods from the warehouse.

Once through the check out she asked if I wanted anything to eat as she hadn't had her tea.

" Nothing from here but I could cope with a coffee "

" I need a hot dog. I really fancy a sausage "

She made her purchase and covered it in mayonnaise, then met my eyes as she slipped the end into her mouth.

" I can't take you anywhere can I"

" Well you could but we might not be allowed back"

And with that we went and loaded the van.

Once we were back at her house we went into her room and moved the old mattress and divan out into the spare room.

We unloaded the bed and carried the bits into the house and up to the room leaving the mattress on the landing.

"Let me just vac up under the bed as I won't see that bit of floor for a while"

" Are you putting on the maids outfit for that?"

" No. It chafes but if you want to wear it I wont stop you"

" I think that I'll pass"

As she ran the vacuum cleaner over the floor I opened the instructions. I wasn't really reading them as I watched her move.

Then we unpacked every thing and started to assemble the bed. We continued to banter and the conversation became more and more suggestive until nearly every other comment was in some way an innuendo.

Finally the bed was built and I gave it a good shake. She looked at me with that eyebrow raised in an inquisitive manner.

" Making sure that it doesn't squeak !"

" Good idea! "

We carried the mattress through and placed it on the bed.

She walked round behind me as I straightened up. I turned to face her and she put both hands on my chest and pushed. With the mattress behind my knees I didn't have anywhere to go but to fall back onto the bed.

She pounced on top of me, her knees aside my hips, her hands on my shoulders.

" Now who has the illusion that they can escape?" she asked.

I looked up into her eyes - lost for for a moment in their sparkling depths. Desire surging through my body unchecked I did not resist when she lowered her lips to mine.

We kissed for what seemed like eternity. Tenderly at first, then more passionately. Our tongues exploring each others mouths. Her hips pressing down onto mine. Mine pressing back against her. Blood surging to my loins, swelling my member within my - suddenly very tight - clothing.

Our lips parted and she settled back onto me, her hands still firmly on my shoulders.

" See. No escape for you. You are my little puppy now!"

" Oh Hay-elp!" I laughed " but I think that you are sadly mistaken!"

Before she could reply I flipped my left leg behind her right knee, put my left fingers into the crook of her right elbow and pulled just enough for her lock to be broken and then pushed up with my right. Rolling on top of her I took her hands an pressed them onto the bed on either side of her head, my hips between her thighs pressing her down.

" Now it would appear that you are my little puppy".

She struggled against me - but not particularly hard.

" Oh you beast!. What are you going to do with me?"

" Hmm. I suppose that I could strip you naked, tie your hands to the bed frame and use you to slake my unnatural appetites"

All pretence at resistance vanished. Her body went limp underneath me. Her eyes unfocused. She caught her breath.

" Oh Master. Please. Use me as you will"

Totally not the reaction that I had expected.

Releasing her I stood and stepped back. Folding my arms I looked at her.

"Sit up" I instructed.

She struggled back into a sitting position, her feet on the floor, her eyes cast down at my feet.

" Explain please what you think that I should do to you"

" Just what you said"

" Why?"

Keeping her face down she turned those fabulous eyes up towards me.

" I have been fantasizing about exactly that for so long. That you would cuff me to the bed and use me. That you would plunder me with toys and with your fingers and...." her voice trailed off and she glanced towards my crotch and then back to my face.

" Show me these toys that you have collected"

She dropped to her knees in front of the bottom drawer, opened it and removed a selection of toys which she lay on the bed before turning to kneel before me. A large pink rabbit vibrator, a black rubber butt plug, a normal sized vibrator, the wrist cuffs, a blindfold and a bottle of lube. Also there was an open packet of condoms.

It struck me then that we had moved from the realms of flirty casual encounters. I was being honoured with the privilege of enacting out Julia's fantasy. This was something for her gratification and my own would come from having served her as the Master that she wanted. I needed to remain in control of myself and push her just as far as she wanted pushing. My own release would be entirely dependent upon her satisfaction of her own fantasy. I am not a Dom. Could I manage to do this for her? Firmly fixing this in my mind I took a deep breath and continued.

" Should I use you too hard or too much and you need me to stop you will tell me using what word?"

She thought for a moment.

" I shall say the word "kitten" Master"

" Then you may remove your T shirt "

She untucked her t-shirt from the waistline of her jeans and peeled it over her head displaying a set of firm abdominal muscles.

" An now the bra and do not slouch"

She straightened her back pushing her small firm breasts forwards. A faint approving smile on her lips she reached round behind her back and unfastened her bra. She slid her arms out of the straps holding the cups onto her skin before removing it and displaying a pair of pert, firm breasts with small but very erect nipples.

" Stand "

She did so.

I ran my eyes up and down her body. While I was thoroughly approving of her figure and form I tried to keep my face expressionless.

" Turn round"

She obeyed.

" Take off your shoes"

She kicked off her pumps.

I reached past her onto the bed for the cuffs.

" Bend over, cross your hands and hold the bed post"

As she complied I undid the Velcro straps on the cuffs. I noted that the chain that linked them passed through a soft plastic tube and wouldn't scratch the metal of the frame. What I wanted was to press up against that pert bottom but I stepped past her and fixed the cuffs, first around her left wrist, fed the chain around the bed post and then fixed the cuff around her right wrist. There would be enough length in the chain to allow her to lie on her back as well as on her front.

I picked up the blindfold and fitted it over her eyes and then around her head, tying it firmly but not too tightly.

I stepped back and slid my hands around her waist. Then I undid her belt and slipped it out of the belt loops. I wrapped it around one hand and slapped the leather into my other hand with a small crack.

She jumped at the noise.

I trailed the free end of the belt along her spine from the back of her neck and down to the small of her back enjoying the way she arched away from it and back against it.

Then I reached round and undid the button at her waist and slowly undid the zip.

Then I peeled the fabric back, over her hips and down her thighs. I knelt and hooked them over first one foot and then the other taking the socks with them.

I knelt back and ran my hands over her firm buttocks, enjoying the feel of her firm flesh through the cotton of her plain white briefs.

Then I slipped my fingers into the waistband of her briefs and peeled the fabric back, an inch at a time, over her buttocks and then down her thighs, enjoying the sight of the damp gusset pulling away from her already pouting lips.

Her sex exposed surrounded by neatly trimmed dark hair. Her plump lips glistening.

A beautiful sight.

I left the panties around her legs just above her knees. Restricting her movement. Emphasising her helplessness.

I stood and stretched, enjoying the picture before me and then removed my shoes and socks which I discarded into the corner.

"Do you know what I am going to do to you first?"

"No Master"

"First I am going to run my fingers through your hair. Then I am going to part your lips and see how wet you are. Does that upset you?"

Her voice cracking slightly she responded "No Master"

I stepped up close behind her and placed my left hand on the small of her back. She jumped slightly at my touch and then relaxed. I ran my right hand over her buttocks once again and then slid it between her legs.

Her pubic hair was soft and damp. I stroked my fingers over the neat tight curls and then continued down until I could feel her clitoris under my finger tips. Gently I stroked this swollen nub enjoying the feel of her pressing against me.

She wriggled slightly, her breath coming in small gasps.

I continued to circle my fingers on her clit, listening as her breathing increased in speed. Finally she moaned quietly and her body quivered.

"God!" she muttered and a trickle of moisture flowed onto my palm.

I moved my fingers away from her clit and down to her swollen sex.

Gently I parted her lips, stroking down to her entrance and slipped my middle finger inside her.

Another moan.

I worked my finger in and out of her enjoying her pushing against my right hand. My left still on the small of her back controlling the amount that she moved.

I added another finger and continued to stroke inside her. Her tightness gripping my exploring digits. I turned my hand over to rub down on the front of her.

Another moan, then another.

Then she started to shudder. Bucking back against my hand. Shaking almost uncontrollably. I continued to rub with my fingers. counting as the thrust herself back at me.

Ten seconds, twenty, thirty seconds.

I turned my hand back over, still inside her and stopped moving.

Her shaking slowly subsided and she stood still, resting her hip against me.

I removed my fingers and cupped her buttocks for a few moments and then let go of her and moved away.

She moved her feet closer together. Her underwear fell to her feet.

Aware of the strain that I was putting on her arms I moved her collection of toys down to the bottom of the bed.

" You may kneel on the bed "

" Yes Master"

She did so. Lifting one still quivering leg at a time.

" You may rest on your elbows now"

" Yes master "

This she did. The extended curve of her back only made to display her sodden crotch more completely.

I picked up the plain vibrator and switched it on.

I touched it to her, teasing her whole pussy with it, running it along the length of her sex before bringing it to a halt, the tip sat on top of her clitoris.

Almost immediately a moan escaped her.

I held the vibrating plastic against her watching as she started to writhe against it.

Her Jaw clenching, her body twitching, I lay this device of pleasure and torment flat against her lips.

Her face screwing up as though in pain and then her body tensed, her back arched and a wail escaped her.

Her body shaking, bucking harder and harder, almost lifting herself of the plastic toy before slamming back down onto it. Again and again. Cries escaping her lips. The muscles in her throat standing out as as she threw her head back.

I held the toy against her until she seemed to regain control and then slid it away from her.

I put it with the other toys and placing my right hand on her lower back I stroked her hair with my left.

She calmed down. The shaking of her body stilled to a quivering before subsiding to stillness.

" Good Girl"

She nodded.

I continued to stroke her hair for another few moments.

" Are you OK now?"

"Y-yes Master".

I stood and then sat behind her on the bed.one hand on each buttock I squeezed them. moulding the firm flesh in my hands. Drawing them apart. Pressing them together and then drawing then apart once again. I moved my thumbs further in between her cheeks until I was stroking the skin around her puckered anus.

Another slight moan of satisfaction, another wriggle of that delightful derrière. I turned back to the pile of toys. I selected the but plug and picked up the lube, squeezing some out onto the end of the soft rubber.

I pressed the end of the rubber, cold with lube, against her anus.

Gently I circled it, pressing the tip against her, opening her. Easing it inside her.

As if asking for more she pushed back against it. Slowly I slid it into her.

Then I told her to roll over onto her back.

She did so slightly awkwardly but soon she lay there. Her feet flat on the mattress, her legs bent. Her arms stretched up above her head, framing those small pert breasts.

I slid my hand between her legs, my thumb stroking her lips as I reached around beneath her. Fingers pressing the plug against her.

Then I lowered my lips to the nearest nipple and ran my tongue around it.

I changed breast, again running my tongue in circles around the stiffening nipple.

Then I started to kiss my way down her chest, then over her stomach. I moved my arm around her leg, placing the heel of my hand against the plug. Slipping my fingers up and inside her.

I kissed her pubic mound. Closer and closer to her lips until my tongue found its target.

I worked my tongue firmly over her clitoris. Licking. Nibbling.

My other hand stretched up to her breast.

Relentlessly I worked at her. My tongue lapping at her swollen bud. My fingers tucked inside her, wrist over the plug.

Again she started to twitch, to shake, to shudder.

I continued to lick, to kiss, to nibble.

Again she started to buck against me, Drenching my fingers with her juices.

I removed my fingers and then clamped my mouth over her. Lapping her juices, Licking her labia. Not stopping. Her thighs clamped against my head. Her body almost fighting against me until my neck started to ache with the impact of her body against me.

I sat up, Changed the hand beneath her and reached for the rabbit.

Swiftly turning it on I slid its length inside her.

The ears vibrating against her clit. Sliding the vibrating length in and out of her.

She continue to push against it. Her body arching. Her throat straining almost unable to vocalise.

The skin around her throat flushing red. The colouration spreading down her chest.

I watched as wave upon wave of pleasure racked her body. Each shuddering climax build upon the one before.

And then I couldn't stand it.

I took the vibrator out of her and discarded it. I tore off my T-shirt. Almost ripped off my jeans and briefs.

My poor neglected member, rigid and throbbing fit to burst finally sprang free.

I grabbed a condom, almost losing it in my haste to tear the packet, rolled it into place.

And then I rolled her over, off the bed and back to standing.

She was still shaking, not quite over her climax, but stood there, straight legged, backside thrust towards me, butt plug still in place, her swollen lips inviting. I slid inside her.

Hands on her hips I could feel her gripping me.

I could feel the hardness of the plug against me through her.

I started to move in and out of her.

Slowly at first.

Then faster.

And faster still.

I could feel the pressure rising inside me.

NO.

Too soon.

I pulled back out of her.

" Master!" she called out

I rolled her back onto the bed. Knelt between her legs, Hands by her chest, she welcomed me inside her once again.

A little more controlled I thrust within her.

For every thrust she pushed back against me.

She wrapped her legs around my hips using her heels to pull me into her.

Harder,

Faster.

Until I could hold back no more.

I erupted inside her. Jet after thick warm jet as her heels dragged me closer.

I stopped, stooped over her.

She released me from her legs.

I withdrew and removed the condom.

Then I reached up and undid her wrist cuffs and pulled the blindfold from her head.

She smiled up at me as I reached down.

A look of pleasure as I removed the butt plug.

She sat up and reached out her hand to my still engorged member.

" Let me just clean that for you Master."

As she licked it clean I said

" You are a good girl"

" Yes Master."

The moment over I started to get dressed. She just pulled her T shirt back on.

As I put my shoes back on she wiped down her toys and put them back into the drawer.

She walked me down to the door.

I stepped outside into the cool night air and turned back to say goodbye.

She turned on the doorstep, bend slightly and twitched her T-shirt up to give me a final look at her buttocks.

Then she started to close the door and I turned away.

"Oh Aiden" her voice followed me down the path.

" Are you still coming round tomorrow morning to collect the old bed and take it to the tip?"

" Yes " I answered, " See you in the morning"

I got home and showered before settling myself into bed next to my wife.

She rolled over towards me, slid her fingers around my balls and said " Are you going to tell me all about it?"

**Author's Note:**

> As ever with any of my work I welcome and comments positive or negative. Without feedback I will not improve.
> 
> But I do hope that you enjoyed these outpourings of my imagingation


End file.
